


Nice Girls Don't Get Jack

by fireball_kyo_DLM



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Original Character(s), Other, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireball_kyo_DLM/pseuds/fireball_kyo_DLM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When home and school are a nightmare what's the last thing you need? A battle of supernatural powers that's what but with school work, first crushes, and evil teenagers. What can a girl do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It's the one thing I never expected to happen. The only thing I didn't see coming. I had walked into the class room in hopes of catching him alone to tell him the secret that I had held close to my heart for all but four months. That I liked, hell maybe even loved him. I'd never taken the saying love can wither on the vine to heart, but I sure as hell did now. As soon as I saw them kissing all love hell all feelings I had for Grimmjow vanished like thin air. The nice cute smart girl whom he had known for those last four months disappeared only to be replaced by a quiet cold-hearted bitch.

Wow isn't life fun? Wonder what's going to happen next.


	2. A monologue introduction?-Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cast downward Hinata turned away from her mother to make her way down the stairs only to feel bony fingers grasp her arm. Jerking her backwards the silver eyed girl was forced to stare into hateful chocolate brown eyes of her mother. As a cold type of numbness traveled through her whole body Jane's grasp on Hinata's arm became a near-death grip.
> 
> "Who do you think you are? You're in my house so you'll follow my rules you got that? "Jane questioned with evident frost in her voice. The tone of her voice the look of displeasure on and the sheer drop in hallway's temperature had silver eyes widening to the brink of tears and knees ready to buckle from utter fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach
> 
> Feel free to give me your honest feedback because I really have tried to rewrite this so it sounds like 100% better, but I'm really not so sure how this will go over so Um yeah let's get back to the reposted first chapter. Oh yeah I'm going to try something a little different from what I had last time because I realized that I liked the idea of not having the main character be the narrator the whole time so now I technically have two people telling the story which is the heroine and the nameless narrator tell me if it's clear who's speaking when.
> 
> Oh yeah going to be a while before something else is put up cuz I got programing homework to do so bye. 
> 
> All **italics**are Hinata's thoughts for this chapter get it got it good!

**Nice Girls Don't get Jack**

**Chapter 1**

_A monologue introduction in the bathroom?_

_Schools Intriguing Conflicts_

At 7:00 in the morning, a young girl of age 16 stood in her families' bathroom inhaling and exhaling slowly as to calm herself and prepare for the long day ahead. Today would be her first day back to school for the New Year and she was a nervous wreck why you may ask well I'll let her explain that to you take it away girl.

_To anyone who might be intruding on my little internal monolog I say hello because this is probably the only time I will ever be directly talking to you seeing as It would be a little weird for to be talking to people who may or may not be there in the first place which I seem to do a lot anyway so I guess it doesn't matter._

_Oh,by the way my name's Hinata and this year I'm an 11th grader at Karakura High School. Now to tell you all the truth, I'm not entirely happy about going back to school, but then again,what kid is. Now I have to reason oh,hell who am I kidding I've got to believe my reasons for not wanting to go back could be seen as more than valid. Maybe I'm wrong but guess I should be excited, but I really can't bring myself to be as a matter of fact I don't think anyone in my situation could._

_Orihime and Hinata Inoue God I hate my name it just sounds so weird. Where the only twins in school but as you should already know Orihime, and I are fraternal twins or something like that I don't really remember but hell who would want to remember being related to her.So basically she has just about everything I don't.God I hate how things never change._

"Hinata get out of the bathroom you've been in there for an hour." An exasperated voice called from outside the door right before knocking twice, and Hinata answers back mildly annoyed "I'm doing something right now. Use the one down stairs."

_Now where was I…..Oh, yes that's right I was repeating my sucky life story to myself_. _How lame._ Hinata sighs to herself.

"Hinata" the voice calls again and the reply "Shut-up already! I'm brushing my teeth."

" Are you kidding me? It doesn't take that long to brush your teeth."Orihime whines.

"Walk your lazy ass down stairs to the second bathroom." She yells while silently calling her dear sister a bitch under her breath.

"All of my stuff is in there with you." Her sister yells as well.

"No its not. You moved it all to the down stairs bathroom last week." ****** _And not to mention you kicked me out of the down stairs bathroom just cuz you wanted to use it. ******_

"I'm telling mom on you. You’re taking way to long."

_What the hell's wrong with her that tatal tale, she does this every time._

Silence is almost golden for five minutes, and Hinata gets back into her morning rant and is well on her way to practically being done when…

Bang.

Someone's fist hit the bathroom door, and Hinata nearly jumped out of skin as an icey cold voice spoke to her form outside the door "Hinata let your sister in the bathroom it's about time you get out."

_Damn enter Jane Inoue a.k.a. Mom. God I hate it. Why is she wrapped around Orihime's little finger?_

Bang.

Chill traveled down her spine Hinata scrambled to grab all of her things and shoved them into her shower bag.

Bang.

**_**_ ** _Crap she's mad. ******_

Hinata started to panic.

**_**_ ** _Just got to finish putting everything up I dont want to leave anything behind for Orihime to use as she pleases. ******_

Bang.

With bathroom door is thrown open Hinata manages to scowl at her sister with a tooth brush in her mouth. Silently stepping out of the bathroom Hinata looks away from her sister and to her mother.

"Hinata wipe that foam off your face and stop looking at me like that. Honestly young lady what's your problem. If you keep acting the way you do your going to turn into a delinquent, and let me tell you I'm not going to have a delinquent for a child." Jane bellows.

The girl froze not a single word leaving her lips. She was angry and scared.

**_**_ ** _Why is it like this? Siblings fight all the time don't they? So then why…Why are you always so angry with me mother? ******_

Head cast downward Hinata turned away from her mother to make her way down the stairs only to feel bony fingers grasp her arm. Jerking her backwards the silver eyed girl was forced to stare into hateful chocolate brown eyes of her mother. As a cold type of numbness traveled through her whole body Jane's grasp on Hinata's arm became a near-death grip.

"Who do you think you are? You're in my house so you'll follow my rules you got that? "Jane questioned with evident frost in her voice. The tone of her voice the look of displeasure on and the sheer drop in hallway's temperature had silver eyes widening to the brink of tears and knees ready to buckle from utter fear.

"I understand." Were the only fearful words uttered from those lips and just like that Jane's death grip relaxed an Hinata pulled herself free of it completely. She Briskly ran down the stairs and straight in to her father with the first left turn taken.

Jushiro Ukitake twin's father was a kind an understanding man even when his wife had refused to take on his family name.

Standing at 6'1" he smiled down at his daughter with hair as white as snow straying onto Hinata's face tickling her nose and hazy dark brown eyed gleaming with sleepiness.

Jushiro was a very loving father to both of his twin girls, but was drawn more to the youngest twin. She reminded Jushiro so much of himself in a way the oldest couldn't. Which was exactly why he could see the error in his wife's ways.

While Jushiro had strived to treat both of his children equally his wife had taken sides out of favoritism leaving the youngest twin with an unfair advantage when it came to fighting between the two. He had always told Hinata to let the words "Go in one ear and out the other" and she had taken his words to heart and did her best to avoid unpleasant things.

Whenever Jane would yell at her, Hinata would remain silent and clam in hopes of not saying things that could get her into trouble. However, it never seemed to work often times her silence would get her into more trouble or prove that she was the guilty party. So whenever he got the chance, Jushiro would intervene on Hinata's behalf to save her from her mother's wrath.

"Sorry dad I didn't see you." The child stated apologetically.

"That's okay baby girl. Did your mother say something to you again?" he questioned.

"Yes but I'm fine." The child whispered dejectedly.

In that moment Jushiro couldn't help but pull his daughter into a bear hug. His little girl was so nice and he wanted his wife to know just how wonderful their youngest child was. Also he wanted for his beloved daughter to get some back bone and be able to stand up to her mother, but unfortunately it seemed like none of these things were going to happen in the near future.

"Thanks dad." The teen said smiling softly into his embrace.

"You're welcome, have a good day at school sweet heart."

"I'll try" Hinata called while exiting the house an unchaining her green and black bicycle. Sighing again for the second-time today the teen boarded the bike and looked toward the still rising sun this was going to be a long day. Slapping herself with both hands the teen decided that she was going to do her best to deal with every unpleasant thing life threw her way.

Just as she was about to leave Orihime came running out of the front door hollering "Hinata, Wait for me!" With a frown now plastered on her face said adolescent put the pedal to the metal and floored it at top speed down the street only leaving behind dust clouds in her wake.

"Man she must really not want to be late for the first day of school."

* * *

 

**School**

Not having time enough for the breaks to work Hinata crashes right into the bike rack knocking over all the other bikes and getting thrown off hers in the process. Recovering after a couple of minutes while several people passed by Hinata got up wincing at the sharp pain that went up her arm.

**_**_ ** _God that hurts my arms already sore, and now it's painful just to lift it. ******_

Sighing the silver eyed girl finally grins. "Thank God, I lost her."

Just then strong arms wrapped around the adolescent's waist embracing her in a slightly awkward and moderately dirty looking hug.

"Lost who?" and inquisitive voice inquired.

"Szayel" Hinata gasped "Stop sneaking up on me, it's not nice."

"I don't see you all summer and that's all you can say, and what's up with you calling me Szayel."

Hinata tilted her head back a bit with a small smile on her face she gazed into her best friend's eyes. "Believe me, I'm very happy to see you Grantz."And with that a wide smile lit up Szayel's face.

"Now you should let go before someone sees us."

"Fine." Breaths out satisfied with his best friends greeting.

**_**_ ** _He's the same as always. ******_

Letting Hinata out of his embrace both teenagers continued walking toward the school's main entrance but Szayel couldn't help but look over at Hinata every once in a while. Hina had that look again the one she always had after her mother had said or done something to her. God that woman pissed him off.

"I like your hair Grantz I'm glad you decide to grow it out."

Szayel Aporro Grantz Hina's best friend a tall boy with a skinny form. Since the current summer, he had a little over shoulder-length pink hair (all natural) and reddish-orange eyes. Frequently adorning his face was a pair of rectangular framed glasses which he just wore to give himself a scholarly appearance. Most of Szayel's time was spent at home doing work or with Hina.

Both teens had been friends since childhood when they both decided that neither one of them liked Orihime after a certain incident. This childhood friendship landed Szayel with strong feelings of love for Hinata making him at times a little more overprotective, than a guy should be with just a friend.

"So what did you do over the summer?"

Szayel turned to curious eyes "I went to Jamaica for some stupid conference for my dad's company."

"That doesn't sound that bad Grantz."

"You have no idea." Grantz Sighed "I ended up hanging out with my big brother the whole time."

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad" Yylfordt said brother appeared out of nowhere hugs his little brother from behind.

"Ahhhhhh! When did you get there?" Hinata can't help but screech.

"I've been here for a while now cutie pie."

"Haven't I asked you not to seek up on us Yylfordt." Szayel patiently asks his brother.

"Whatever. So how is my cutie pie?" Yylfordt questioned putting his arm around Hinata's shoulder causing her flinch, but the blond didn't seem to notice however Szayel did.

"Um…Fine."

**_**_ ** _What's up with this cutie pie thing? ******_

"Oh that reminds me cutie pie why don't you ever wear a girl's uniform? You do look cute with a boys uniform on your one of the few girls I know who can pull off the look, but I really wish you would wear a girl's uniform." spoke Yylfordt softly into the shell of Hinata's ear making her feel weird.

Shooting Grantz a questioning gaze and he shrugs and glares at said person. What the hell was his brother up to?

" Why should I? I'm perfectly comfortable in a boy's uniform."

"Why should you! You should wear one to show off that girlish figure of yours." He sighs dreamily" If I saw you once in a skirt that would make most of my dirty little fantasies seem like they had a chance of coming true."

"What!"Szayel growls in surprise at Yylfordt's words.

"What would also be equally as great is if you took that hat of yours off every once in a while it takes major hot points off of you."

"I like my hats were it is on my head so get over it."

"Oh, really is that all you can say?"

"Yup!" she chirps happily.

"Well I had better get going got to see what classes I'm in good-bye my cutie pie." Yylfordt sighs dejectedly then leans in closely an smiles as his lips brush Hinata's once he goes in for a kiss…

BAM! Was the sound that echoed throughout the schools courtyard as Grantz swung his full sized school dictionary into to his big brothers face causing him to cry out in pain.

"Ow, what the hell Szayel?"

"You asshole, what did you think you were doing?"

"What did I think I was doing? Hell what were you doing?" They bickered back and forth.

"None of your fucking business, just make sure you stay away from her you child molester." Szayel says sticking his tough out in a childish manner while grabbing Hinata's hand and leaving.

… **...**

"Your brothers weird."Hinata laughed

"Yeah a total weirdo." Szayel smiled to himself. She's feeling better I'm glad.

"So what's your home room this year?"

Szayel: I'm not sure, what about you?

"No clue what so ever! Let's go check out the list Grantz."

"Sure lead the way" and Szayel just couldn't help but think that Hina's reply sounded way to enthusiastic.

* * *

 

**5 minutes later**

"I don't see the class sheets"

"You just aren't looking hard enough come on I'll find it."

* * *

 

**10 minutes later**

"Why the hell can't I find it?"Hinata smile at the pout on Grantz's face he was so childish sometimes it was just too cute.

"Hi, Szayel how are you!"

_God oh, I know that voice….god why? I thought I lost her was it to much to hope that she would get lost on the way to school? Why the hell can't she just go away it's not like she needs me anymore?_

Szayel's head whipped around at an amazing speed while Hinata tried to delay the invertible, but, she finally gave up and turned around to gaze annoyingly at her twin sister only to be met with and pulled into a tight hug with the others heaving bosom. And with that Szayel put on a forced smile and mentally readied himself for the hell to come.

Fuck I didn't even hear this bitch walk up Szayel thought while the veins on his forehead started to throb. "Oh hello, how are you ?"

Orihime smirks and let's go of her beyond smothered sister and turns to directly meet Szayel cold gaze. Tilting her head to the side she pout's at Szayel.

"Oh Szayel I wish you wouldn't call me that not after all the time we spent together talking on the phone while you were on that business trip with your dad."

The whole crowd of student stop talking and started gawking at Szayel a few boy and girls even went as far as almost chocking on their coffee drinks and beating their fist against their chests trying to breathe normally again. They didn't believe it the GEEK who looked like he could possibly be from fucking mars spent all summer talking to the hottest girl at school there was no way in hell that could be true.

**_**_ ** _When did things become like this? I wonder how long you've had that bad girl act that shuts me out. ******_

Orihime glanced around without looking suspicious oh things were going exactly how she wanted them to but some people still couldn't believe it she knew from the looks they had on their faces so for good measure she clamped her hands around Szayel's and pulled them close to her chest as if to make it look like he was intently touching her and she was letting him.

Thing were going just as planned and she knew that she had get everything done fast in order for Hinata to be safe even if it meant having her little sister hate her. Orihime would play her part well now at this point all she really need was to force Grantz and Hinata into their own corner were only the two of them existed and he would be able to protect her from what was coming or at least she hoped so.

"Www….What?" Grantz stuttered blushing madly.

Orihime smirked gotcha "Oh please Szayel don't call me Miss. not after all we've been through together."

Orihime smiled even more when she felt Szayel try to remove his hand from her grasp thinking that she wouldn't let him get away that easily at least not until she fulfilled her objective.

" ** _BITCH!"_** Hinata & Grantz said simultaneously

There was a crowd of people gathered around them now whispering god knows what.

_God she's making a scene again. Why does she always try to get Grantz in trouble? What did we do to deserve this from you? When…When did you change so much big sister?_

The guys in the crowd whisper things along the lines of "that pervert" or "He's such an asshole going after Orihime when he's obviously with her little sister." And if that wasn't bad enough the girls started to whisper as well but what they whispered was obviously a wide spread personal thought "I heard 's sister is madly in love with the bastard but he keeps trying to woo 's."

"Would you unhand me at once." _You bitch!_

Thank god he didn't say the last part out loud or the crowd would have had a fit.

"God I'm so tired of this." Hina says to Grantz in a barely audible whisper.

"Did you say something Hinata." Orihime smiles turning toward her little sister and can't help but smirk internally and think that at least she could manipulate Hinata successfully enough.

There was no response made after Orihime's statement as everything around them grew silent as the crowd waited to see what would happen and watched carefully as Hinata took a step toward Orihime placing her hand firmly on the girl's wrist.

"Don't you think that's enough."

"I don't know what you mean." Orihime sniffles and when she gets the effect she desires the act is continued.

The crowd breaks out in murmur some people gasping and stating things along the lines of:

"Her sister's such a bitch."

"Why's she being so mean to Orihime?"

"What the hell's her problem?"

"That hat wearing freak she's nothing but a tomboy."

But after someone said "She needs to be put in her place!" a few people felt they had the need to say "Yeah, and real soon."

Hinata gritted her teeth together to overcome the strong urge she had to just go run home into her loving father's arms and cry all her worries away, but wait she couldn't go home her dad had most likely already left for work and that would leave her alone in the house with her mother.

It's not like if she called Jushiro that he wouldn't come, but it was more or less like if her mother found out, and she would, then she would get punished when he wasn't around and she really didn't want any more ugly bruises on her legs. They raised to many suspicions.

In fact the only reason her bitch of a mother didn't say anything about Hinata wearing a boys uniform was because if she were to put on a girls uniform then everyone would see all the cuts & bruises and start to question her home life.

In short her mother would probably get some charges of child abuse and have her beloved freaking Orihime taken away from her by child services cuz god knows she didn't want Jushiro to raise her precious baby girl alone with a delinquent by his side. Oh there would be no way in hell that was going to happen. After achieving some level of calm Hinata sighed.

_I wonder why you turn everyone against me. Or is it my fault in the first place for acting on impulse and shielding the heart you've oh so brutally shatter already Orihime?_

"This little game of yours is over Orihime." Hina says glaring daggers at her sister.

Griping Orihime's wrist even tighter than before she waited for the girl's hand to loosen which they did shortly after Hinata tightened her own grip. Seeing as this was the best chance, she and Grantz had of getting away Hinata quickly caught a hold of Grantz's hand only to be stopped by a sharp stinging pain she felt on her cheek.

With eyes widened in surprise Hinata stared back at her now smirking sister, the bitch had slapped her. And so it seemed that as fast as the surprise had taken Hinata it dissipated even quicker only to be replaced by a coldhearted glare and with a almost audible crackle in the air as both sisters stared each down with the intensity of a mighty storm.

Just when it seemed like Hinata was going to make a move a retaliate she was hoisted up into the air…

* * *

 

**The End for this chapter so now all that's left is for you to REVIEW!**

* * *

 


End file.
